In various circuit contexts and applications, circuit components are designed to operate without sustaining damage in a specified range of voltages (e.g., a certain safe operating area or SOA). When a wide voltage swing is expected or possible at one location in a circuit, components at various locations in the circuit can sustain damage if they are left unprotected. For example, a voltage range between −60 V and +60 V can damage transistors such as laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors that have a relatively low oxide break-down voltage of about 5V. Some approaches for addressing such voltage swing concerns have used bulk diodes made using high voltage silicon-on-insulator (HV SOI) fabrication processes that prevent leakage through such bulk diodes, or have used specially designed high voltage isolation diodes.